The Test of Fate Year One
by purpleshadow1992
Summary: What would happen if Lilly and James never died? If Peter never betrayed them? If the Longbottoms were never tortured? If Sirius was never sent to Askaban? If Petunia was a witch and had married Peter? If Lucius was good? And they all had children?
1. List of Families

Black Family

1031 Godrics Ave. Godrics Hollow, Scotland

Sirius Andrew: his late wife Ophelia Viola was killed trying to protect there two 3 (now 7) year old twins, and 2 (now 6) year old son. He is a caring, and serious, but mischievous man. He loves his children, and friends, and would do anything for them. He also enjoys reading, quidditch, playing with his kids, football (UK football not USA football), and secretly cooking. He belonged to Gryffindor when he attended Hogwarts. He is an animagus, who so happens to be a large black dog. Nickname: Padfoot/Siri – Eyes: Sapphire blue – Hair: Black-eternally mussed

Blaise Mitchell: he has a very laid-back but alert personality, with a strong need to protect his twin sister. However, he does a have strong temper. He adores playing quidditch, football, reading, surfing and climbing. Nicknames: Mitch/Blade – Hair: Black-skater cut – Eyes: Amethyst.

Hermione Emma: she as a very mischievous side, but also a very serious and studious side. At times she can be insecure, shy, and quiet, during these times she is extremely observant. While she is normally calm and collected if she is angered her temper is a force to be reckoned with. She adores her dad, and brothers, and can be very protective of them. She enjoys playing quidditch, football, reading, gymnastics, shopping, horse-back riding, playing pranks, cooking, playing with her dog, and surfing. At a young age she was bitten by a Lycan however a different outcome appeared rather than having lycanthropy she became a demon. So she has strawberry-blonde ears upon her head as a result of this. Nicknames: Mia/Emmy/Rose – Hair: Strawberry-blonde ringlets – Eyes Amethyst.

Lysander Blake: He has a personality very similar to Blaise's, but more calm and studious. He enjoys football, reading, climbing, and watching his siblings play quidditch. Nicknames: Ander/Prince – Hair: Strawberry-blond crew cut – Eyes: Sapphire Blue

Mina: Mia's playful Siberian husky

One interesting fact about the Black family is all twins born to the family will have another magic other than normal wizardry. It is called "the gift" depending on the child its powers will show in a specific way. Blaise has the gift of a single element fire, empathy, telekinesis, and telepathy. Mia on the other hand holds the power of the elements and healing. The only side effect is when they use their strongest, in Blaise's case the element of fire and Mia's case healing, it trains a lot of there magical ability for a time, within days the shall recover. However until that time they are vulnerable.

Longbottom Family

Franklin Ashton: A very sweet, kind man, but willing to be mischievous. He enjoys playing quidditch, herbology, botany, playing with his kids, and spending time with his wife. He is an animagus, and happens to be a Raccoon. When attending Hogwarts he was in Gryffindor. Nicknames: Frank/Bandit – Hair: Ebony-black – Eyes: Sapphire blue.

Alice Guinevere: A sweet, kind woman, who can be a bit overbearing at times. She loves her family and friends, always loves having others over. She loves spending time wither her kids, 

watching quidditch, astronomy, spending time with her husband, and shopping. When attending Hogwarts she was in Gryffindor. Nicknames: Gwen/Tawny – Hair: Golden-blonde – Eyes: Sapphire blue.

Neville Matthew: he is an adventurous but kind, polite young boy, who enjoys being mischievous. He enjoys watching quidditch, herbology, botany, and hanging out with his friends. Nicknames: Nev/ Matt/ Echo – Hair: Ebony-black – Eyes: Sapphire blue.

Noah Chandler: he is an adventurous but kind, polite young boy, who enjoys being mischievous. He enjoys playing quidditch, astronomy, and hanging out with his friends. Nicknames: Glacier – Hair: Golden-blond – Eyes: Sapphire blue.

Lupin Family

Remus Jonathan: he is a brilliant man, with great ideas, who knows how to keep order. He enjoys spending time with his kids, playing quidditch, reading a good book, and spending time with his wife. Although he has lycanthropy he doesn't allow it to interfere with his life. When attending Hogwarts he was in Gryffindor. Nicknames: Remy/Moony – Hair: chocolate brown – Eyes: Honey brown

Nymphadora Jane Tonks: she is a kind woman, who at times can be a klutz. She enjoys cooking, spending time with her family, playing quidditch, reading a good book, and changing her looks with the help of her metamorphous powers. When attending Hogwarts she was in Ravenclaw. Nicknames: Tonks/Aneko – Eyes: Sapphire blue – Hair: Golden-blonde

Cameron Riley: he is a brilliant young boy who is calm and collected no matter what. However he is very protective of friends and family. He enjoys playing quidditch, reading, and hanging with his friends. Nicknames: Cam/Shadow – Hair: chocolate brown – Eyes: Honey brown.

Cody Dylan: he is a brilliant young boy who is calm and collected no matter what. However he is very protective of friends and family. He enjoys playing quidditch, reading, and hanging with his friends. Nicknames: Timber – Hair: chocolate brown – Eyes: Honey brown.

Malfoy Family

Lucius Richard: A successful business man who enjoys spending time with his family and friends, reading, quidditch, playing with his kids, football, and secretly cooking. When attending Hogwarts he was in Slytherin. Nicknames: Luke/Blizzard – Hair: Silver-blond – Eyes: Grey

Narcissa Juliet: A beautiful woman with an amazing personality. She knows how to be the perfect host. She enjoys cooking, spending time with her family, playing quidditch, reading a good book, and shopping. When attending Hogwarts she was in Ravenclaw. Nicknames: Cissa/Cissy/Julie/Kailani – Hair: Golden blonde – Eyes – Sapphire blue

Draco Warrick: he has a very laid-back but alert personality, with a strong need to protect his little brother and best friend Mia. However, he does a have strong temper. He adores playing quidditch, football, reading, horse-back riding, surfing, playing with his dog and climbing. Nicknames: Drake/Rick/Demon – Hair: Silvery blond-skater cut – Eyes: Blue grey.

Alexander Romeo: He has a personality very similar to Draco's, but more calm and studious. He enjoys football, reading, climbing, and watching his brother play quidditch. Nicknames: Xander/Alex/Prince – Hair: Golden blond crew cut – Eyes: Blue grey.

Aiyana: Draco's playful Siberian husky

Pettigrew Family

Peter Othello: A very sweet, kind man, but willing to be mischievous. He enjoys playing quidditch, herbology, botany, playing with his kids, and spending time with his wife. When attending Hogwarts he was in Gryffindor. Nicknames: Pete/Wormtail – Hair: Ebony-black – Eyes: Sapphire blue.

Petunia Charlotte: A sweet, kind woman, who can be a bit overbearing at times. She loves her family and friends, always loves having others over. She loves spending time wither her kids, watching quidditch, astronomy, spending time with her husband, and shopping. When attending Hogwarts she was in Ravenlclaw. Nicknames: Denali – Hair: Honey-brown – Eyes: Emerald.

Jacob Marshall: he is an adventurous but kind, polite young boy, who enjoys being mischievous. He enjoys watching quidditch, herbology, botany, and hanging out with his friends. Nicknames: Jake/Aspen – Hair: Honey-brown – Eyes: Emerald

Casey Rex: he is an adventurous but kind, polite young boy, who enjoys being mischievous. He enjoys watching quidditch, herbology, botany, and hanging out with his friends. Nicknames: Case/Twister – Hair: Ebony-black – Eyes: Sapphire blue.

Potter Family

James Nicholas: He is a caring, and serious, but mischievous man. He loves his children, and friends, and would do anything for them. He also enjoys reading, quidditch, playing with his kids, football, and spending time with his wife. He belonged to Gryffindor when he attended Hogwarts. He is an animagus, who so happens to be a stag. Nickname: Jamie/Prongs – Eyes: Honey brown – Hair: Black-eternally mussed

Lillian Jessica: A beautiful woman with an amazing personality. She knows how to be the perfect host. She enjoys cooking, spending time with her family, playing quidditch, reading a good book, and shopping. When attending Hogwarts she was in Gryffindor. Nicknames: Lilly/Lils/Jess/Eclipse – Hair: Dark Auburn – Eyes – Emerald

Henry Daniel: he has a very laid-back but alert personality. However, he does a have strong temper. He adores playing quidditch, football, reading, horse-back riding, and climbing. Nicknames: Harry/Dan/Danny/Avalanche – Hair: Black-eternally mussed – Eyes: Emerald.

Joshua Adam: He has a personality very similar to Harry's, but more calm and studious. He enjoys football, reading, climbing, and watching his brother play quidditch. Nicknames: Josh/Cherokee – Hair: Dark Auburn crew cut – Eyes: Honey brown.


	2. Preface

Preface

It was a bright day in the UK, as we zoom in on a small town called Godrics Hollow. This small town had a lake on the outskirts surrounded by a few very large cottages. In a yard behind one of the cottages twelve young boys and a single young girl were playing football. Their parents sat on the porch watching their children play. However, these six families are not your average families, no; these families are some of the best in the wizarding world. They are the Blacks, the Longbottom's, the Lupin's, the Malfoy's, the Pettigrew's, and the Potter's.


End file.
